This description relates to comparing items using a displayed diagram.
For the vast majority of websites that offer information on products, services and people over the web, many allow users to input filter criteria for the purpose of narrowing the scope of their search. By using filter criteria, users can focus on the specific product or service that they wish to view by eliminating from a data set all of those products and services of which they have no interest.
Once a user has established the data set he wishes to view, and after entering and employing their filter criteria, the products, services or people are commonly presented to the user in a list or gallery format. These lists are generally very readable and easy to understand, and they often allow users to interact with the list by clicking on an item, providing the user with more detailed information on that product, service or person. Also common, is the user's ability to sort these lists by various data criteria that help define their data set. In virtually all instances, information can be sorted by only one variable at a time; hence, items can only be measured against one another by one variable in any given display, and the information is conveyed in a text format. Information lists, whether in text or photographs, are the standard to which most information-providing websites ascribe.